Disney in Wreckage
by RooRooBug
Summary: What happens when The Overtakers get a hold of a new DHI control that can turn them into DHIs and take away the Kingdom Keepers DHIs also? Little do The Overtakers know though, that if they go into DHI mode so does every character in the park!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Patrick

"**Finn! Amanda and Jess are here!" Mrs. Whitman yelled up the stairs.**

"**One sec.! Just gotta find my other shoe, oomph!" the mindless teen shouted back.**

"**Sorry girls. He hasn't been sleeping very well lately so he's a bit grumpy."**

"**No problem Mrs. W." Amanda said looking at her watch nervously.**

"**Kay, lets go!" Finn said bounding down the stairs.**

"**Um, Finn" Jess said choking back a laugh.**

"**No time! We gotta go now!" Finn shouted holding open the door for them.**

"**Finn, you're missing something important." Amanda said trying not to laugh.**

"**What?" Finn looked down to discover that he still has his Spiderman slippers on and, no pants. "Ugh, hold on." He said storming back toward the stairs.**

"**Finn, your basket ball shorts and shoes are still in the living room from practice yesterday." His mom suggested.**

"**That's right!" Finn said running into the living room. When he came back Amanda and Jess were already out the door.**

"**Come on!" Amanda and Jess shouted simultaneously as they ran down the drive way.**

**Suddenly Finn noticed a boy about his age dressed in full green except for his shorts which were black, hiding behind a hedge watching them.**

"**Wait a second" Finn turned and yelled at the girls.**

"**No time!" Amanda shouted back not even stopping or turning around.**

"**Fine" When Finn turned around for one last look at the boy, he was gone almost as if he had never even been there leaving Finn wondering if he was just seeing things.**

**~At school**

"**Phew, I can't believe we made it" Finn said as they walked through the classroom door still breathing hard.**

***BRING!**

"**Just in time, too. We're lucky." Jess added walking to her desk.**

"**Alright take your seats. We have a new student. His name is Patrick Pa." Mr. Dulcey announced to the class.**

**Then in walked him. The same boy that Finn had saw spying on them. Patrick had on a Celtic jersey with black shorts that had a green stripe on the side. He wore a green hat with a red letter N on it. What really got Finn's attention though was Patrick's vibrant red hair. **

"**Patrick comes from the North island of, um" Mr. Dulcey squinted at his papers. "Um, how do you pronounce it?**

"**It's the island of 'A'loe Honua. Nobody really knows about it cause it's usually not on the map." Patrick explained.**

**Suddenly a bell chime came from Patrick's hat. His face instantly became red as he sharply hit the back of his hat.**

"**Okay! Who's phone was it? Come on, confess!" Mr. Dulcey said while scanning the room.**

"**That was me sir, sorry." Patrick confessed still a bright shade of magenta.**

"**Oh, well, don't let it happen again." Mr. Dulcey says a little red himself. He then gave the empty seat next to Finn which was in back of Amanda.**

**Through the rest of the class, Finn swore he saw Patrick whispering into his hat. Something was up with this guy. He seemed strangely familiar, Finn just couldn't put his finger on it though. He made up his mind that he would confront this new kid right after school.**


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

**Since I forgot to put the disclaimer on Chapter 1 here it is! I don't own any of this even though it would be really awsome if I did! =)**

After school Finn, Amanda, and Jess met up at the back fence where they could get a good look at the school.

"So, now what?" Jess asked.

"We find Patrick" Finn answered looking around.

"How are we going to do that?" Amanda gave Finn the are you crazy look. "There must be a thousand people out here!"

"Yeah, but how many of them carry a fairy around with them?" Finn smiled.

"What?"

"There" pointing at Patrick and something glowing beside him hiding behind a dumpster on the side of the school "is our target. Lets go!"

As they closed in on Patrick, they noticed that he was not alone. A ball of light was hovering just above his head that was actually-

"A fairy!" Amanda gasped.

Hearing Amanda shout, he grabed the winged creature and stuffed her under his hat. Then quickly hid himself further behind the dumpster.

"Patrick? Is that you?"Jess asked playing dumb.

Patrick suddenly looked around the dumpster at Finn "Are you Finn Whitman?" he demanded.

"The one and only."

"Do they know about DHIs?" Patrick gestured at Amanda and Jess.

"Of course we do!" Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"Alright! No need to get snappy!" Patrick said imitating Amanda's tone.

"Peter, why are you here?" Finn asked breaking the glaring contest Patrick and Amanda were having.

"How did you know it was me?" Peter asked surprised.

"Well you didn't really have a disguise…" Amanda mumbled.

"What? You don't like it? Tink picked it out." Peter said while looking at his clothes.

Tink flipped Peter's hat off (in Tink's bell language) "Get to the point! We don't have very much time! Wayne's not going to wait forever and neither are the Overtakers!"

"I know I'm just making sure it's them!"

"Well, get to it!"

"What did she say?" Finn asked.

"Nothin', the point is that you need to come back right away.

"Why, what happened?" Finn wondered.

"Malificent has gotten a hold of, of…what's it called again?" Peter asked Tink.

Tink chimes something.

"Oh,yeah. It's called a Toggle." Peter explained.

"What's a Toggle?" Finn asked.

"A toggle is a remote that lets the user turn themselves and others into DHIs or solid as me and Tink like to call it, where ever and whenever they want to."

"So what the big deal? The Overtakerss are just characters. Why worry?" Amanda questioned.

"There's something wrong with it."

"Wrong?"

"A malfunction! Wayne never gave it to you guys 'cause it was too dangerous in the wrong hands." Peter explained.

"Why is it so dangerous?" Amanda asked rolling her eyes again.

"If you let me finish, I might tell you! Anyway, whoever has it can control any character, or solids with a DHI."

"What are you saying exactly?" Finn asked.

"What I'm saying is that we're all in danger! Malificent now has the Toggel and can now turn herself or any of her minions into DHIs immediately. If she can do that, then she can take your DHIs away too. Permanetly." Peter said nodding with his hands on his hips. He looked as if he had just solved a 10,000 piece puzzle all by himself.

"This is bad" Jess said while pacing back and forth.

Tink suddenly started zipping through the air chiming something.

"You're right Tink! It's happening again!"

The teens watched as the two characters turned into nothing but holograms.

"What's happening to them?" Amanda asked with a little fear in her voice.

"They're turning into DHIs!" Finn announced backing up a bit.

"That's another thing I forgot to add. Even though Malificent is an Overtaker, she's still a Disney character. So when she goes into DHI form, so does every character in the park!" Peter added while watching himself transform into a hologram.

"Wait a second! Why aren't you dissapearing if you're a DHI? There aren't any projectors around." Jess noticed

"You see, when you Toggle between being a solid and a DHI you don't need any projectors or special lighting."

"Cool!" awed Finn poking Peter's DHI.

Tink flew woward Finn's hand meaning to slap it but only fell through. In frustration, she brusted out in chimes.

"What's she saying?" Amanda asked curiously.

Peter grinned slyly "You don't want know."

"Peter we'd love to help you, but how are we going to get in? All the Kingdom Keepers including me and Amanda were striped of our memberships." Jess mentioned.

"Wayne though of that. He said something about employee ID cards?"

"I totally forgot about them!" Finn said as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"But they're still not going to let us in with our regular clothes." Amanda argued.

"Good job Miss Obvious. Now what color is the sky?" Tink questioned snobbily to Amanda in her bell language.

"Tink!" Peter glared "Wayne also thought of that." He went over to his backpack and tried to unzip it but ended up going straight through it. "Ugh! Hey Finn, can you get into my bag and grab the garbage bag?"

"Alright." Finn walk over to where Peter's bag was and pulled out a heavy garbage bag. "Now what?"

"Open it of course!"

Finn opened the bag a pulled out his old work/desguise uniform "I think this could work" He said grinning.

"There's enough for all of you. Wayne said to meet at the South loading dock, I'll be ther waiting."

"Wait! What time?" Amanda asked.

"As soon as you can! Malifecent has already figured our how to turn herself into a DHI. I'm sure she's not far from learning how to take yours away." And with that Peter launched himself into the sky with Tink right by his side. He turned around, waved, then flew west toward the Magic Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3  The New Office

**Sorry it took a while, I kinda got writers block. I did it though! ENJOY!**

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Maybeck asked sitting on a ledge next to Amanda and Willa.

"You should be asking where Finn is." Amanda answered.

All the Kingdom Keepers (except Finn) were seated either on the ground or on a concrete ledge behind Disney World's Animation Studio. They had all gotten a text from Finn saying to meet by the loading gates ASAP.

"Isn't it ironic that the person who sent the text with ASAP at the end isn't even here?" Willa folded her arms.

"I guess ASAP only pertains to people who names don't start with an F and end in inn." Philby said plopping down next to Willa.

"If he doesn't get here in the next 5 minutes I'm going home." Maybeck grumbled.

"Well, speak of the devil." Jess said looking down the ally where Finn was walking toward them casually. As if there were no hurry.

"It's about time!" Maybeck jumped off of the ledge.

"What took you so long! We've been waiting for like, EVER!" Charlene exclaimed standing up and brushing herself off.

"Come on, we're running late." Finn walked over to the gate.

"And who's fault is that?" Amanda said sarcastically.

Finn swiped his 'employee' card and the gates creaked opened. It was surprisingly more quiet then they had expected it to be. Finn then waved at the security camera.

"Let's go."

"Wait. You're being suspicious." Charlene said grabbing Finn by the arm.

Finn turned around to face his friends. They hadn't moved from where they were standing on the other side of the fence with confused and slightly annoyed faces.

"Yeah, you owe us an explanation. We don't even know why were here!" Willa agreed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Finn answered then led the way through the gates.

As they walked through the gates, everyone agreed that they had the creepy notion that unseen eyes were watching them from every point, even under the temporally abandoned semi-trucks.

The group followed Finn's lead. Then suddenly stopped behind some stacked crates.

"Duck!" Finn whispered back then held up two fingers and pointed up.

Two security guards passed by.

"Have you noticed the lack of staff on duty lately?"

"Yeah and the DHI's keep acting up."

"Again?"

"Again."

"That's the 5th time this week!"

"I know! It's like…"

Their voices faded away as they walk further and further away.

"What was that about?" Willa whispered to Philby who just shrugged.

"Alright were almost there." Finn said back to the group.

"Where's there exactly?" Charlene asked.

"Philby, the south loading dock straight ahead right?"

"You must mean Gate 11, yeah it straight."

"Know it all.." Maybeck mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Philby turned back to Maybeck. "Was that an insult?"

"Hm? No, no… not at all." Maybeck acted as if he had said never had said anything.

The week before Philby bet Maybeck that he couldn't insult him for the next 3 weeks. They had been going on pretty well, then again, they hadn't seen each other since then.

"Would you guys be quiet and get back to earth please?" Amanda said playfully.

"There's Peter let's go!" Jess pointed to empty truck loading station where Peter sat carelessly playing his reed pipes as if he were just a boy and not a famous Disney character.

"Peter Pan?" Charlene said amazed that a character would be willing to help them.

"The one and only!" Peter stood up and put him hands on his hips. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Peter." Finn said

"I must say, I do like you better in your 'normal' clothes" Jess joked.

"I did like the shorts though, very breezy." Peter smiled.

"I'm officially confused." Charlene said.

"Me too." Philby exclaimed.

"Wait, you haven't told them?" Peter said surprised.

"It's a long story and we thought it would be more efficient to get the info. from the source." Jess answered.

Peter thought about this "Yeah, I guess that's okay. It would probably make more sense coming from Wayne himself."

"Where is Wayne?" Charlene asked.

"Obviously not here." Maybeck said rolling his eyes yet again.

"I agree with bushy hair over here." Peter said floating above Maybeck.

"Alright Peter, seriously, where's Wayne?" Finn asked getting a little annoyed by Peter's childish attitude.

"Fine. Tink?" Peter floated down to where he was before as a bright ball of light in the form of a small winged girl appeared beside Peter. "Wayne's still in this office right?"

Tink nodded and said something but was not understandable to Peter.

"No Tink, remember what happened the last time you tried to manipulate people?"

Tinker Bell sighed then took off down the warehouse.

"Come on, Wayne has a new office thanks to Malificent and her minions." Peter said reaching down to the group helping to lift one by one onto the platform.

As they walked down the narrow ally of shelves and boxes they got the same notion that someone was watching them.

"Creepy…" Maybeck whispered.

They stopped in front of a dark wooden door label Out of Order. The door looked as forbidding as an ancient Indian burial ground. Peter looked unsettled as he opened the door. Everyone was nervous about what the room looked liked. If the door was that creepy, what does that say about the room?

As they stepped in, the room was the total opposite of the door. Bright lights were strung around the room. A large glass desk was set in the middle of the room with a laptop, pencils, papers, and other regular office supplies. Papers and books were scatter across the room. There was also a white couch, two shelves, and a small table off to the side. Picture frames and posters were posted randomly on the walls.

Finn could see why Wayne would like it here, but why would he want it so bright?

"Wayne wanted it to be so bright in here in hope that it would get hot, thus preventing Malificent from even thinking of coming in here."

"_He read my mind!_" Finn thought. He looked at his friends. Their expression notified that they had been thinking the same thing.

"Wayne! You have visitors!" Peter called out to the desk.

"I see…"

"Wayne?" Finn asked "It's us. Peter told Amanda, Jess, and I what's going on but the rest are still in the dark."

"Yeah, can you fill us in on what the heck is going on?" Maybeck asked squinting at the desk.

"No, I have a better idea than just 'telling' you."

"Wayne?" Willa asked nervously.

"Why tell you, when I can show you!" Malificent turned around in the office chair and slowly stood up from behind the desk.

"Malificent? How the heck did you get in here?" Peter asked stunned.

"Did Wanye honestly think that brightness would actually harm me! HA! Mindless fool…"

"What do want?" Finn said trying to not scream and run.

"I think you know what I want." Malificent grinned evily.

"Well, I don't so can you please tell us." Maybeck asked, annoyed. He seem like he didn't even care that evil that stood before him.

"Alright." Malificent pulled out what looked like a remote control from under her robes. "Peter, prepare yourself."

Tink bursted out from under a cup and flew furiously up to Malificent's face punching her with tiny fists.

"Get away you worthless fairy." Malificent simply swatted Tink away with her hand. Tinker Bell nosedived onto the desk and skidded to a stop obviously not going to get up any time soon.

"TINK!" Peter screamed as he flew over to Tink but was suddenly stoped. "AH!" He screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor.

"Let's show your friends what I'm capable of." Malificent pushed a variety of buttons on the remote.

Peter arched his back and screamed again. "Get out now- AH! NOW, while she's busy!" he moaned. He suddenly transformed into his DHI form again, but this time he was different.

The teens watched the horrifying scene. All jaws were down. Eyes wide open. Finn now knew what they were up against was more than they could handle.

"We need to get out of here!" Finn hollered running toward the door.

"Wait, a minute. Where are you going? The fun's just begun!" Malificent waved one hand and the door locked. "Peter, be a dear and show our guests to their seats."

Peter flew toward Finn and Philby with a menacing smile. At the last minute they ducked and Peter hit the wall. But Peter made a come back with his fists flying. Maybeck jumped onto Peter's back holding him down for a bit. That gave Finn and Philby time to recover and look for a weapon.

"Aww, are the girlies feeling a little left out? Let me give you something to do!" Malificent pushed more buttons. The small china dolls that were based off of the ride It's a Small World jumped off the shelf and ran at an amazingly fast pace toward the girls.

"_There's got to be a way out of here. There's no way Wayne would just have no emergency escapes!"_ Amanda thought. She looked around the room. Then she saw it. One of the drawers in the desk. It was the only one with a small engraved feather on it. It looked just like the one of the pens in Wayne's old office. Could it really be that easy? They were desperate though. The only problem was the person standing behind the desk. Wait a second, heat! Wayne built this room based on heat and light!

"Finn! The lamp!" Amanda yelled as she crushed another doll and ran toward the desk.

"Little busy!" Finn said dodging another of Peter's blows.

"DO IT NOW!" Amanda yelled.

Finn hoped that she knew what she was doing. He rolled away from Peter just in time to hit the lamp onto Malificent.

When the lamp hit her Amanda threw the cup of coffee at her. The lamp exploded into sparks. Malificent braced herself from the heat.

"AHH!"

Peter began to sink down also and take cover.

Amanda quickly grabbed the limp Tinker Bell and opened the escape drawer. It looked like a play ground slides you would find at one of the McDonald's Playgrounds.

"HURRY! OVER HERE!" Amanda called out as she disappeared into the desk.

They all quickly followed her. Not waiting for the other to get down. Philby was the last to go and quickly shut the drawer.

"NO!" Malificent screamed as she reached for the desk only to be greeted by another painful shock.

The slide was steep and much wider than they expected it to be. It seemed to go on and on and on…

"How…much….longer?" Willa managed to say.

"I…don't…kno- oomph!" Finn responded but hit the drop off before he could finish his sentence.

Soon after the other Keepers were pilled on top of each other. They ended up what looked like an ally. But as soon as they were out of the slide, it was gone.

"Where are we?" Charlene asked pushing Maybeck off of her.

"How am I suppose to know?" Finn answered still on the ground.

"Philby, do you have any idea?" Jess asked looking at Philby who was away from the group looking out at the street. He didn't answer though.

"Philby? Hey Philby!" Willa yelled trying to snap him out of his trance.

"YO! BIG BRAINS!" Maybeck yelled.

Philby turned around "That would count as an insult. I win."

"Who cares! Do you know where we are?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah."

"Well?" Charlene urged.

"We're in Epcot."

"We're _inside_ Epcot?" Finn's jaw dropped. "_How the heck did we get here?"_

"Yep." Philby smiled and gestured to a balcony.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Comment please!**


	4. Chapter 4 How to Cross a River 101

Hey peoples! Thanks for still reading! I finally got another chapter up. WHOO!

* * *

They ran over to where Philby was standing and looked over the balcony with some blank and others confused expressions. Sure enough though, they were _inside_ Epcot just above some boats with riders.

"Hey, I remember this!" Jess realized. "Amanda, this is where we made our escape from Wanda before we knew her! Remember?

"That's right! If I remember correctly, there should be a door, right… over… there!" Amanda pointed to the other side of the dome.

"You gotta be kidding me." Maybeck said. "It's like a mile away! It's impossible to get from here to there without being seen!"

"Maybeck's got a point. We can't cross the river without making a huge commotion." Willa agreed.

"Plus how are we suppose to get down from here? There's no stairs and the wall was no grip to it." Charlene added patting the other side of the balcony.

"Okay, everybody slow down. We first need to think about the situation here for a second. Why would Wayne send Peter to get us and then suddenly just disappear?" Finn said showing his leader side.

"He probably didn't mean to ditch us." Amanda said.

"Yeah when Malficent came in, he most likely used the same escape we used." Charlene said pacing.

"If he did then he would be here." Maybeck said as he sat on the tile floor.

"Not unless he found a way out." Jess mentioned. "That means that there is a way down."

"True, but how?" Finn asked.

"I've got it!" Philby shouted, breaking his intense stare down with their escape door and ran over to a potted bamboo plant.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Charlene called up to Philby while she and Jess hung onto Bamboo stems that were tied together.

"I'm sure. Bamboo is pretty stretchy when it's wet." Philby whispered down.

As they reached the ground, Charlene gave Philby the thumbs up that it was safe. The tall plants gave them cover while climbing down and landing.

_Thank goodness for plants. _Charlene thought as she scouted for the river.

It wasn't to far away but they would have to run if they didn't want to be caught, the other side was only small orange trees and other small plants.

_Crap._

Security cameras. They could be easily spotted if they cross the river and make a run for it. It was just like Maybeck said, impossible.

As Willa, Amanda, and Finn made their way down Philby and Maybeck were the only ones still on the balcony.

"Going down your highness?" Philby asked sarcastically.

"After you big brains." Maybeck said.

"Wow, two insults in 1 hour. You've definitely lost now." Philby smiled.

"Oh, now you've done-"

"Stop arguing and get your butts down here!" Finn called up sternly to them.

"Fine but if you cut the plant while I'm on it…" Maybeck threatened.

"Why would I do that? I still need to get down too!"

"Alright." Maybeck jumped up on the ledge, grabbed the plant, swung his legs onto the wall, and slid down.

Before Philby slid down he went over to another plant which was a palm and striped it of it's leaves.

"Guys, catch!" he then through the palms over the ledge and slid down.

"What are these for?" Amanda asked holding a palm.

"You'll see." Philby lead the group close to the river and hid behind a gigantic plant, palm in hand.

"So what now?" Finn asked.

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out how to get across without getting caught. Willa glanced off to the side where a palm tree was bent, almost crossing the river. With a little weight it would definitely reach. On the other side their was enough overgrown bushes to give them cover till they reached the door. Plus the cameras wouldn't see them because it was close up to a wall . The only thing they would have to worry about is the riders.

"I have an idea." Willa said smiling while looking at a tall bent palm tree.

* * *

"Are you sure _this_ is safe?" Charlene repeated herself crawling on her stomach across the tree along with everyone else.

"Nope." Willa whispered back. She was in the lead and almost across. The water seemed like it was rushing faster than usual and no boats had come in a while.

"_Maybe there was a pile up and they stopped the ride for a while"_ Willa thought. _"Why is the water still flowing then?"_

"Guys! We got company!" Maybeck called up.

Sure enough 3 manikins, one from each of the ride exhibits, were making their way toward them.

"GO!" Finn yelled.

They went into a furious shuffle mode as the manikins tried to 'board' the tree.

"Run to the door!" Finn yelled to the girls who were already sliding off the tree. "HURRY!"

Charlene, Willa, Amanda, and Jess sprinted toward the door not caring if the cameras caught them.

"It's locked!" Amanda called back to the boys.

"WHAT!" Finn said struggling to crawl fast yet stay stable as Maybeck yelled at him and Philby to go faster.

"It, is not, opening!" Amanda said slowly but fiercely while pushing against the door with the other girls.

"You have to be kidding me!" Finn sighed.

"Try hitting the hinges!" Philby suggested.

"Alright!" Charlene grabbed a rock and threw it at one of the three hinges. The rock dented it and door gave in a little but not enough.

"Grab a rock!" Charlene said

"You think it's that easy!" Malificent's voice came over the intercom. "Think again!"

"SHIZ!" Maybeck yelled as his foot suddenly fell _through_ the trunk.

"Maybeck!" Willa shouted.

Finn turned to see Maybeck, half DHI half ,well, not DHI. Still holding onto the trunk trying not to fall into the now gushing rapids.

"How the heck is this possible?" Maybeck asked trying to hold him self up.

"Oh, yes. Back to your question, Terry." Malificent's voice came over the intercom again. "Not only can I

control characters with this remote, but I can also control you."

"Take my hand, quick!" Finn yelled over the water, seeing that one of the manikins had finally gotten the hang of climbing the tree and was making his away steadily toward them.

Finn tried to pull Maybeck up but whenever he tried to put his leg back on the log it would just fall through again.

Philby had reached the end when he had heard Maybeck yell. He saw what was happening and was amazed that Maybeck was 'halving it'. _"Is that even possible? Of course it is! I'm seeing it right in front of me!" _He thought. He frantically looked at the scene, trying to find a way to get Maybeck across without falling into the riv- _"rapids? What the?"_

"Finn! Hold Maybeck's hand!" Philby shouted to them.

Finn and Maybeck looked at each other in disgust.

"DO WHAT?"

"Hold his hands and drag him to the end. If he stays in DHI form he'll slid right on through!"

"What if Malificent cuts the power on me?"

"Let's hope she doesn't" Finn smiled and took Maybeck's sweaty hands.

* * *

"Al…most…there!" Willa said as the her hinge broke off

"Us too." Charlene called while her and Jess pounded on the hinge.

"Little help here though, please." Amanda requested.

"How's the door coming?" Philby asked running up to them.

"Shouldn't you be helping Maybeck and Finn?" Willa asked.

"I am." Philby said taking her rock and walked back over to the river side. He whistled shrilly "Hey you! Freaks of Nature!"

"Philby, now is not the time for name calling!" Finn yelled.

"Not you! THEM!"

"Huh?" the closest manikin to Maybeck turned toward Philby.

Philby aimed and threw the rock straight at the manikin. _Dink!_ It hit squarely in the manikins gut. He buckled over and fell backwards into the rapids.

"Nice aim" Charlene said still hitting her hinge.

"Thanks." Philby grinned.

As Finn and Maybeck made it to the end, the girls broke the last hinge and were desperately pushing against the door which was opened slowly with every push. Philby called them over and pointed out a log.

They all picked it up and brought it over to the door.

"On the count of three!" Finn said. Everyone backed up.

* * *

The manikins had finally made it across the trunk and where heading toward the door.

"Faster you fools! Their almost out!" Malificent yelled.

They were now sprinting out of fear of what she would do if they failed.

* * *

"ONE!" Finn yelled.

* * *

"FASTER OR ELSE!"

The manikins tripped over shrubs, brushes and many other things that were in their way.

* * *

"TWO" Amanda joined in.

* * *

"NO!"

They were so close, yet so far.

* * *

"THREE!" They all cried while running to the door.

It all seemed like slow motion. The manikins running up from behind, them yelling as if it would give them strength, and the door bursting open letting in glorious sun light.

"Drop it and close the door!" Finn yelled while slamming the door shut.

A not long after, two thumps could be heard hitting the door. Then more tinier ones hitting it, trying to get it open.

When the thumping stopped. The team celebrated their happiness.

Finn picked up Amanda and swung her around. When they stopped, they noticed how close their faces were. "Um…" Finn put Amanda down and they both separated quickly, but were blushing madly.

"WHOO!" Philby yelled. "I can't believe we did it! For once in my life I actually doubted- I mean, we did it!"

"I know! And you, are you okay?" Willa asked Maybeck, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, my legs still tingle a bit, but I'm alive." Maybeck answered, tensed by her touch.

"Well, what now?" Jess asked.

"We find Wayne." Finn answered as they walked down the hall and into the sunlight.

* * *

**So... how was it? PLEASE TELL ME! In other words, REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Mistresses Lair

**Wow two chapters in one day! I must be really bored...*.~**

* * *

"I feel that I am a _reasonable_ mistress. I teach you, I show you what is right and what is wrong. I name you, dress you, feed you, For Disney's sake, I give you a reason to live! I feel as if I'm your mother. Yet, you all seem to disappoint me time after time. Day after day." Malificent paced her dimly lit corridor which was a dark purple.

"We are truly sorry." One of the two manikins said.

Both of them kneeled in front of an impressively tall chair that was made of metal and embroider in purple and green velvet.

"Sorry is not an answer. It is a solemn word that is use to hide something or deflect attention to yourself."

"It was Darrell, he threw us off guard!"

"Yeah, it was Darrell." The other one nodded.

"And where is Darrell now?" Malificent asked dusting off one of the candle holders.

"He's… not, here?" squeaked the manikin.

"Oh… DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?" Malificent moved at an incredible speed and held her staff toward their necks.

"No! No, no!" The yelled craning their necks back so they wouldn't get burned from the sizzling staff.

"SO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST LET THEM GO AND BLAME EVERYTHING ON DAREL?"

"NO! No, no!"

"DO YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCE FOR LETTING THOSE PESTS GET AWAY?" Malificent held the staff closer to them.

"Uh-uh." _gulp._

Malificent suddenly softened and let go of them. "For too long they have taken me for granted. To long I have been awaiting for this moment and now I hold this, precious gift in my hands." She looked lovingly at the small remote.

"Too bad it doesn't come with instructions right boss?" The manikin awkwardly chuckled.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Malificent brought her staff back up to his throat.

"No! No! Just speaking my mind is all." He said shakily.

Malificent struggled to find patience again as she let go of him slowly. "You better watch where that big mouth of yours takes you." She walked over to her chair and sat down, putting her staff in it's own holder that was built into the chair.

"So, you're not going to punish us?" asked one of the manikins hopefully.

"No. Not today at least."

"Thank you kind mistress!" the manikins cried gratefully.

"You may go. Keep in mind how fortunate you are. The next time you screw up, I **will not** be so merciful unto you."

The two mindless manikins stumbled out of the room as fast as they could.

Suddenly a crow flew through the double doors.

"Ahh, hello there." Malificent greeted her feathered friend.

"I come with a message." It replied.

"From who?"

"Oswald."

Malificent straightened at the name. She seemed unsettled by it.

"Calm down. It's nothing bad."

"What does he want?"

"He just wants to know your status."

Malificent thought about what had happened today. She basically let them slip through her fingers. She couldn't tell him about that. Like she had said before, she had waited for too long and had worked too hard to get to this point. She wasn't going to let some stupid teenagers get the her fired. She had had the perfect plan. And then when that plan failed she improvise and came up with the manikin plan but that caved in also! Urgh, if it wasn't for that Amanda girl, she would have had them still cornered in the office. Wait a minute, that girl seemed important to Finn. She has some importance to him. She could work with that…

"Tell him that I have something big. Something that has no loop holes and is guaranteed to work" Malificent grinned evilly while rubbing the purple gem on her staff.

* * *

**Please, oh please review! **

**I almost forgot, If any of you have some brilliant ideas out there for this story please send me a message! I need all the help I can't get! =)**


End file.
